The Grimoire's of Dragons
by Alpine992
Summary: It was suppose to be 400 years, not another dimension. When Anna found herself after passing through the Eclipse Gate with an unconscious Natsu, she had hoped it was a dream. Instead it was reality. No longer were they in Earthland, the four others scattered in unknown parts of this world. She would spend her time searching while they grew up and made lives in this unknown land.


Today would be a day that Anna would never soon forget. After all, one doesn't travel four hundred years into the future often. She knew she had a duty to do, she had promised the Dragon's she would look after their adoptive children. The end of Acnologia was the goal here and she had resigned herself to give up everything to see it through. She had no worries about leaving the past behind, she knew the Heartfilia clan would prosper in spite of her absence, she had even made sure that the goal to open the gate at the other end would be passed down through the generations.

But here she stood on the other side of the gate, not four hundreds years in the future, but somewhere she could never fathom of knowing. The Eclipse Gate was a tool of magic created by Zeref, the wizard that was known for all kinds of misdeeds in hopes of a better future. But there was so much that Anna herself didn't know about the gate and as she watched four of the five of her charges fly through the night sky as if falling stars her heart sank. Zeref hadn't sent them to the future.

No, they were somewhere completely different, she could tell by the flow of magic in the air, it's presence was there but it felt suppressed by something. While present it was much weaker compared to Ishgar. In her arms lay one of her charges, a boy with pink hair, the son of Igneel the Fire King himself and younger brother to Zeref. Anna knew of the boy's tragic passing at the hand of the dragon that destroyed his village, taking the lives of his parents and he himself. Zeref had gone to the extremes to bring Natsu back.

Now here she stood in the darkness of Night in the cold as snow fell around her in a city she didn't know, the only source of heat coming from the young dragon slayer in her arms. She watched as the lights of the other dragon slayers disappeared with a small frown on her face. She was worried for the other children, they were all in a world that they knew nothing about. Just as she and Natsu now were.

"_What am I supposed to do?" _Anna thought clutching at the boy in her arms. This wasn't the plan, Zeref was suppose to send them into the future not another world. "_Why would he send us away?" _Anna thought desperately knowing there was no way Zeref hadn't planned this. Zeref was not someone to carelessly make such a mistake. If they were in another world, there had to be a reason. Zeref had made the Eclipse Gate take them here, wherever here was.

Feeling the magic within her pulse her eyes widened at it's sudden activation, she hadn't intended to use her magic right now so why was it being drawn out. Clenching her teeth she fell to her knees Natsu still in her arms as she lowered him down into the snow. Her chest felt inflamed as magic power gathered between her breasts before seemingly being released all at once in a golden glow.

Gasping for air as she looked to what had been brought out of her, a Grimoire of some kind that she had never seen before. It was golden in colour and along its borders were the sign of the Zodiac and at it's centre the image of a key. Feeling another draw of magic power she felt the twelve keys in her possession that she had used to open the Eclipse Gate float up circling around the Grimoire before disappearing into it's pages, what was even more strange was that she hadn't even brought the Gate Keys with her into the Gate, they were suppose to reopen the Gate at the correct time. Anna's eyes were wide as the Grimoire floated into her hands, she felt somehow weaker without her power but she could feel that the power now resided in the Grimoire.

"How is this possible?" Anna questioned aloud before a much darker light began to form before her a mix of flame red and pitch black that housed a deathly feel to it. Unlike the golden glow that her magic had released, Natsu's was much different. She watched, both fascinated and worried as Natsu grimaced under the strain. Once more Anna watched as the magic formed into a Grimoire, or more so in this case, two. The first was a crimson red, the print on the colour was that of a Dragon and surrounded by flames, clearly showing Natsu's affinity to Flame Dragon Slaying magic, while the second, she frowned as she looked upon it's tattered form. She would never forget what that Grimoire was. It was the book of E.N.D that Zeref had created to turn Natsu into an Etherious being. The very book that was keeping Natsu alive. Zeref kept the Grimoire on him, had he somehow passed it onto Natsu before they had entered the gate?

Both Grimoire floated before Natsu's prone form before glowing slightly before finally melding together into a single Grimoire, then before Anna could even act Natsu's combined Grimoires shot off into the sky. Anna could only watch in fear as Natsu's magic flew away leaving him with very little in return. Quickly checking to make sure Natsu was alright physically now that his magic had been extracted from him she sighed in relief, he seemed fine. Just where had the Grimoire gone?

"Hello? Is there anyone out here?" A voice of a woman reached Anna, the blonde scooping Natsu up in her arms as she stood the body heat of the Dragon Slayer warming her instantly, holding her new Grimoire as she did so.

"Yes, over here." Anna called back and heard the crunch of snow before a lantern appeared around the corner of a building. The woman was illuminated by the glow of the lantern, she was obviously elderly and wore a nun's habit. As she approached Anna could make out the jagged scar on her face covering her eye.

"You're not from around here are you?" The woman spoke with a questioning stare as she raised her lantern to illuminate the two in it's faint glow and before Anna could reply the Nun continued. "Come on now, can't have the boy out in the cold dressed like that." She ushered the blond celestial wizard. Anna followed, knowing the cold could never bother Natsu in the slightest despite his state of dress, but with the extraction of his magic, she wanted to be sure he still had his Dragon Slayer traits. Anna entered into the church after the elderly nun, still holding Natsu. She didn't know what was going through the Nun's thoughts as she hadn't spoken at all.

"There's a cot in that room over there, mind the other children." Anna nodded heading for the room the Nun had pointed to, opening the door her eyes widened as beds lined the room all with small bodies sleeping in them, quietly Anna placed Natsu down in the empty cot, brushing a few strands of pink hair from his face. She hoped he, along with the other Dragon Slayers were alright.

The fate of Earthland had been resting on their shoulders. She hated to burden them with such a foe but they were the only one's the Dragons could burden with such a task. In the beginning it was just the children going through the gate, but she had volunteered to go through with them, to help them grow and become ready for what they needed to face, but now what was supposed to happen? They weren't in Earthland anymore, Acnologia wasn't a threat here. Despite knowing this, she felt slightly relieved, she loved these children like they were her own, taught them, lived with them, raised them, yet she was sending them to fight a battle that wasn't theirs. To fight a foe there was little hope in defeating. As selfish as it was she was happy that they would no longer have to fight Acnologia.

"_Is this why Zeref sent us away? Because he had the same feelings?" _Anna pondered as she looked over the young Dragon Slayers sleeping face as she rose the blanket around him. His body was still warm to the touch. Raising from kneeling beside the cot she exited the room, closing the door behind her. The Nun that had brought them here sitting at a small table with two cups of steaming tea before her.

"Is he your son?" She questioned as Anna took a seat opposite her placing her new Grimoire on the table before her, hands wrapping around the warm cup of tea.

"No." Anna admitted despite seeing him as one. "His father entrusted him to me." The Nun nodded as she rose her tea up and sipped at it. "May I know your name?"

"I am Sister Theresa." She introduced herself. "And you are?"

"Anna Heartfilia." Anna introduced herself with a small bow of her head. "The boy's name is Natsu Dragneel." Theresa nodded as she looked at the Grimoire on the table, it wasn't one of the Clover Kingdom since it didn't have the clover on the front, instead it was a key, something she had never seen before. "Can you tell me where we are."

"In the Clover Kingdom, the city of Nairn." Theresa spoke, gauging the blondes reaction to that, however she showed no open hostility to the Clover Kingdom, the blonde simply sipping at her tea. Wherever she was from, it seemed that she didn't hold a grudge against the Clover Kingdom like so many others. Seeing the woman across from her so lost in thought Theresa spoke again. "Care to explain what is going on here?"

"I don't believe that I can." Anna honestly told her, not sure if it would be wise to reveal that she was from another world, unsure how Theresa would react, the last thing she wanted to cause was a manhunt for and the other Dragon Slayers. "I am indeed grateful for what you have done, but I hope to keep my circumstances to myself."

"It is your right to do so, I won't try to pry into your life. As long as it doesn't bring trouble to the church or the children here you are free to stay." Theresa told her causing Anna to pause for a moment.

"May I ask about those children?" Anna questioned fully expecting the elderly woman to shut her down in a much similar way that she herself had done.

"They're in my care." Theresa told her glancing over to the door that Anna had left Natsu behind. "They've lost their families with nowhere else to go. I raise them, until the age of fifteen when they can receive their Grimoire from the tower then they choose which path they take next."

"_So everyone receives a Grimoire at age fifteen then?" _Anna suggested mentally, she didn't want to let on that she didn't know. "_Does than mean Natsu's Grimoire will be returned to him?"_ If the book of E.N.D fell into the hands of another, Anna dreaded the thought of what might happen. While Zeref had good intentions in resurrecting his brother, what he had created in the process was pure evil. If the darkness inside that book was unleashed, she feared for this Clover Kingdom.

"You looking to get rid of the boy?" Theresa questioned stunning Anna at the way she said it, as if she would just abandon a child. But as she looked into Theresa's eyes, it was clear that she had dealt with such kinds of people before.

"It was not my intention to do so, however I do need to search for a few friends, bringing a child along would hinder me." She sighed, it was the truth she wanted to find the other Dragon Slayers, dragging the pink haired slayer around would have it's difficulties and not because he was a child. Natsu was rather… inconspicuous. "Would it be possible to leave him in your care for a few months?"

"I've heard that one before." Theresa huffed. "I can see that you're a complicated woman and that you even care for the boy. But don't make promises you can't keep." Theresa scolded her.

"I will return for Natsu." Anna declared, determination in her eyes surprising the Nun. "No matter how long it takes, I won't just leave him forever." Theresa frowned as she looked at the woman.

"He'll be cared for until he turns fifteen, once he receives his Grimoire he's free to leave. Whether he joins the magic knights or goes out on his own. You have a few years to track down these friends of yours, then it may be impossible to find him." Anna frowned, it could take much, much longer than that to find the other four not to mention check on the status of the book of E.N.D.

"These magic knights." Anna began. "They're military?" She questioned.

"If you want to call it that." Theresa huffed. "Their duty is to protect the Kingdom in times of crisis." She began. "Such as foreign countries invasion to even small things such as local crime within the Kingdom itself, the knights are divided up into squads, nine in total with individual Captains that serve under the Magic Emperor." A frown came to Anna's face as Theresa spoke.

"_Natsu isn't like the other children here."_ Anna thought to herself, she had sensed magic from the other children but Natsu's was still stronger than theirs and in time it would stick out. Without a doubt as soon as the pink haired boy heard of the Magic Knight's he'd set his heart on joining the life of fighting and adventure would appeal to his already destructive nature, he would train until the day he could join. Without a doubt, these Captains would take note of his power. "_There are so many variables I'm not taking into consideration."_ She pinched the bridge of her nose.

"You're worried about him." Theresa spoke. "I shouldn't have come off the way that I did, I apologise for that."

"No, you were right to be sceptical." Anna offered a soft smile. "Natsu, he's a very special case." Looking into the old Nun's eyes she could see experience in them, a lifetime not in a church. She was more than she let on. "Natsu, he… he can become very dangerous if not looked after properly." Theresa frowned slightly, she could tell Anna was frightened by her own words but knew them to be true.

"These friends that you're looking for." Theresa started. "Do they have anything to do with the lights I saw shoot across the sky like stars?" Anna hadn't know Theresa to have actually seen them, but they were hard to miss.

"Other children, similar to Natsu but not in every aspect." Anna admitted. "Three younger than him, another the same age." Theresa nodded in understanding.

"I'll look after the boy." Theresa told her. "However when you return, I want the full explanation of what is going on, I don't care how long it takes."

"I'd be happy to tell you when I return, as thanks for caring for Natsu." Theresa nodded as Anna rose to her feet surprising the Nun.

"You're leaving now?" Theresa questioned getting a small nod in return. "At least stay till morning, wish the boy a proper goodbye." Anna chuckled lightly at that.

"Trust me, with the attachment that boy has to me, I wouldn't leave." She smiled, recalling Natsu's crush on her. There was no way Natsu would let her leave without him and she didn't think she would be able to leave him if he was there to argue against it. "It's best if I'm gone when he wakes up." Theresa frowned but nodded understanding. Anna thanked Theresa for the tea before wishing the Nun a farewell before heading off, Theresa watching from the confines of the church as the woman disappeared into the darkness. With a heavy sigh she frowned, closing the door.

"_She said the boy was dangerous, or he could be."_ Theresa frowned as she walked to the candles she had lit upon seeing the glowing lights shoot across the sky. "_I'll do my best, but there's not much that I can do but let him grow and try to push him along the right path."_ With that thought she extinguished the candles and headed for bed. She would deal with the child in the morning.

* * *

The night was filled with stars as the Witch Queen stared up at them. Eyes scanning for the foretold star that would bring about a new era for Witches. She wasn't completely sure where this Era of witches would go, but no doubt it would be prosperous and would not miss this opportunity. She was still waiting for Vanessa to return so there was no reason she shouldn't take this opportunity.

Standing on her balcony she waited as she looked and once she spotted it, she knew that had been what she was waiting for. In all retrospects it looked like a shooting star, but the magic flowing from it was enormous. Raising her arms up, her body began to morph into a mass of black birds that shot from the balcony and towards where the mass of magic power was beginning to descend.

When she arrived, she was surprised to find nothing resembling the mass of magic she had felt, instead the field was void of anything but that of a young girl with blue hair. Crouching down next to the unknowing girl, she brushed a few strands of blue hair from the girls face.

"So you'll bring a new Era to the Witches?" She asked before allowing her ravens to pick her up. "_You'll be my newest daughter."_

* * *

"Now what is this?" Fanzell questioned as he saw the mass of magic come crashing down, only to reveal a young boy with black hair. His magic power was immense even for that of a child. The question was, what should he do with him? As a commander of the Diamond Kingdom's army, a boy like this was something to be desired. But Fanzell also knew of what the Diamond Kingdom did to the children of this country, which was despicable.

"Fanzell, we can't just leave him here." Dominante told him causing the man to frown as his wife picked up the young boy. He nodded to her, the boy was strong and if he were raised right then he could become someone that changes the Diamond Kingdom for the better.

"We'll take him back with us." Dominante smiled and nodded as she looked down at the sleeping boy.

"He's got a bit of a delinquent look about him, doesn't he?" Fanzell leaned down to look at the boy's face, he kinda did.

* * *

The Seabed Temple shook as a mass of magic power shot through the natural barriers that protected the underwater city. Gifso, the high priest of the underwater temple was fascinated as the magic shot through the barrier holding back the ocean. As it crashed into the coral forest on the outskirts of the city. Hurriedly, Gifso called for his son and the two went to investigate the anomaly.

When they arrived, they were stunned to find a black haired child, unconscious and there was no doubt in their minds that he was what it had been. Gio turned to his Father with a questioning look as the High Priest stroked his beard, looking in the direction of where the boy had come from. To break through the natural barriers that made up the Grand Magic Zone, along with the water barrier that was erected around the temple. It must have been strong magic that had sent him here.

"Bring him back to the temple." Gifso instructed. "We can't very well leave him out here on his own."

"Yes Father." Gio nodded.

* * *

"Absolutely remarkable!" The man said in astonishment as he knelt down next to the blonde haired boy, having witnessed the strange magic from his balcony in the Clover Kingdom's Capital. "I've never seen magic like this, even at his age his power is considerable." Looking back at the sky, the mana trail left behind was accompanied by four others. Were they other children, just like this one? His curiosity would have gotten the better of him and he would have dashed after them to sate his growing need to know, but the boy's predicament came first.

He was alone and while there might be others out there like him the mana trail was quickly fading and even if he followed them he doubt he'd have the time to find all four. Leaving the prospect of finding gifted Children for now, he picked up the young boy only for a spark of Magic to ignite in front of him.

"Wizard King! Where are you now!? You can't just run out everytime you lost interest!" The voice of Marx came through the projection causing Julius to laugh heartily.

"It's fine Marx, just doing my duty." The Wizard King smiled. "Have my room cleared of any visitors, I'm having a guest." Marx looked a taken back for a moment before the man rose the unconscious child. "I'll explain when I get there."

* * *

Theresa had no idea what kind of trouble she was in for. The moment the cathedral shook due to the explosion she was out of bed and rushing for the children's room where the smoke was and screams were coming from. Pushing open the door, eyes wide in panic at what she saw.

"Where's Igneel!" The roar of the boy as his body was surrounded in flames terrified the other children as they scurried away from the heat.

"Sister Theresa, help us!" One of the Children called out as the Sister walked into the bedchamber. The boy was angry, confused and alone. Of course he would lash out like this, Anna had said he was wild but she didn't expect him to be like this. It was almost as if he was some kind of animal.

"Igneel!" The boy shouted flames escaping from his mouth, never in her life had she seen a child use magic so fluently without a Grimoire before, not even Fuegoleon had the skill to master his magic to such a degree before receiving his Grimoire.

"That's quite enough of that young man!" Theresa bellowed making Natsu stop and turn to the old lady. "Now, what's this all about?" The boy seemingly calmed down slightly at her words.

"Where's Igneel?" That name again didn't register with the Sister, Anna hadn't spoken of anyone by that name before she had left.

"We'll get to that, now. Kindly get down off the bed, you're scaring the children." She instructed making Natsu look around seeing the frightening faces of the others in the room. The boy started to feel nervous at all the faces looking at him, whispers of monster coming from their lips. Theresa noticed his current state but was too slow to stop him. The boy dived off the bed and shot for the window which shattered as he landed in the snow outside before making a run for it.

"Natsu!" Sister Theresa called after him as he made his way through the city of Nairn, such an unfamiliar place. The door to the room burst open showing the young Sister Lily who was bewildered at the state of the room. The young Nun was currently visiting her mentor after years of being stationed in Hage village, she would be returning to the small Church today.

"Sister Theresa, what's happened?" The young girl asked.

"Take care of the children." Theresa instructed. "I'll be back soon." Lily nodded as she watched Theresa leave the room.

"Sister Lily!" The children cried as they ran to her, all were terrified of what had happened, Sister Lily could only hope that everything was alright.

* * *

Natsu ran, through unfamiliar streets buildings and senses all new to him. He hated this. Where was Igneel? He just wanted to go back to the way things were before he woke up at the strange place. There were people everywhere, his sensitive hearing picking up on insults cast his way. He didn't understand half of what they were saying, Igneel not taught him a high vocabulary but he knew they weren't nice. While he would usually stop and try and fight them, he just wanted to be alone. This place was just filled too much with new things, he just wanted a forest, someplace familiar and quiet.

He was already heading for one. He had picked up the scent of pine trees and was rushing straight for it, pushing past people and carts as he ran. Some people called out for him to stop, a child dressed in only tattered shorts shouldn't be in the snow. But Natsu didn't stop, he just kept running, through the town and out into the snow fields surrounding it. He didn't stop when he reached the forest's edge running straight into it, wanting to be lost deep within it.

Finally when his stamina was exhausted and he could no longer even hold himself up, he collapsed into the snow, deep within the forest. His hot breath turned the snow to a slush as his body temperature melted the snow around him. His eyes stung with tears as he cried. He had no idea what was happening, he felt so alone as he lay there in the snow.

"Igneel… where are you?" He whimpered curling up into a ball. He just wanted to see the familiar face of the Dragon again.

Sometime past and Natsu continued to lay in the snow, almost having fallen asleep however his head shot up as he heard rustling of trees and the footsteps of someone trekking through the snow. He sat up, sniffing at the air. It wasn't familiar so it wasn't anyone from the place he had woken up in. Just who was it? Getting to his feet he peered into the forest, curiosity taking over.

"A brat?" A voice came from the trees making Natsu quirked an eyebrow as a woman walked from within. "Huh, pretty nice magic levels there kid." She grinned. She was a woman with blue eyes and long, wavy vermilion colored hair. She had red markings around her eyes, one sharp, pronounced canine tooth.

She wore a light-colored tunic, covered by a long, dark-colored shirt with long sleeves with a high collar. The shirt is decorated with fabric with vertical stripes design on its edges and collar and along the sleeves, which she keeps rolled up to her elbows. In order to keep the shirt together, she wears a sash around her waist. She wears light-colored trousers. On top of her attire, she wears a red robe that covers her entire body.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked curiously, the woman eyeing him for a few moments, he wasn't malnourished but he didn't have anything but the shorts he was wearing. His body, even from her distance she could tell, was radiating immense heat. Was he subsciously using a mana skin to protect himself from the cold? If so this kid was a genius. Not even close to the age of receiving his Grimoire and yet was already using advanced techniques.

"Mereoleona." She stated causing Natsu to tilt his head in confusion. "You wanted to know my name, there it is." She told him as she crossed her arms. "Now, what's your name?"

"Natsu Dragneel." Mereoleona thought for a moment, was the Dragneel a Noble House? She didn't recall it but to that fact, she didn't care much either about the Noble houses either.

"So what brings you this far out into the forest?" She asked.

"I'm looking for Igneel."

"Uh huh, and who's that?"

"Are you stupid?"

"What'd you say brat!?" She roared, throwing her arm forward as flames burst forth forming a massive hand and lifted him up and bringing him forward. "Want to run that by me again!?"

"Stupid!" Natsu shouted back at her, not bothered by the flames as he swung his head back and headedbutted her causing her to stumble back in surprise, a grin growing on her face. This kid had guts! For a moment Natsu saw the grin and was worried before she laughed and Natsu began to laugh too.

"Alright, you're coming with me!" Mereoleona declared.

"Eh, where are we going?"

"Shut up and just follow!" She stated walking away, not giving Natsu a choice as she continued to hold him her her giant flaming paw grip.

"Where are you taking me crazy lady!" Natsu shouted as Mereoleona's laughter rang out in the forest.

Sister Theresa who had been watching sighed gently, a wild child like Natsu needed someone like Mereoleona to keep him in check and she was positive the eldest child of House Vermillion could do just that. She had other children to worry about and if she couldn't focus on Natsu he could become the monster Anna so desperately feared.

"_Good luck to you Natsu, I'm sure Anna will find you one day. I'm sorry I wasn't able to help you."_ With that sorrowful thought, Theresa headed back to Nairn knowing Natsu was in good hands with Mereoleona.


End file.
